Project Shift: An X-Fi Christmas A ROBLOX Fanfic Short Story
by TheGrinninqWolf
Summary: [This won't have any chapters at all and this is a short story.] It's Christmas in X-Fi and the shape-shifters are getting ready! But on Christmas the gifts go missing and nobody knows where they are. Who is going to bring back Christmas for X-Fi to enjoy? And how? {This is written in third-person mode.}


_**PROJECT SHIFT: SHORT STORY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL: AN X-FI CHRISTMAS**_

* * *

It was snowing in the planet of X-Fi, and it was a very cheery time of year. Cutie was in her house decorating her Christmas tree with lights and ornaments. It was 5 days before Christmas, and she couldn't wait for her favorite holiday of the year.

Each year in the marvelous planet of X-Fi there is a huge tree next to the Town Hall. It's decorated with lights, ornaments, and many other cool things. And even candy canes.

Shape-shifters had a nice tradition of how their Christmas tradition went.

Each year every single shape-shifter that is living on X-Fi gets a gift. _Every single one._ And the gift is really special to all of them.

It was the most loved holiday of the year in X-Fi...

"It's better to give than to receive!" The phrase was commonly heard when it was Christmas time, and every shape-shifter would give something to a friend or another shape-shifter, and it was a kind thing to do.

But if you didn't give at least one gift, it would be considered very rude and nobody would probably give you a gift.

Cutie finished decorating her tree. _Ah. That's perfect!_ She thought as she smiled and looked at the tree. It looked amazing.

She headed to the oven and grabbed a gingerbread ROBLOXian cookie. The cookie was decorated with a builders' hat, and an R imprinted on the right side of the cookie with white frosting. The smile was also made with white frosting. She put the cookie into her mouth and nibbled on it. She really enjoyed the taste as she kept on eating the cookie.

She began to hum..

" Oh Christmas... My favorite time of year... "

She smiled as she heard something on the Town Hall announcer from her house.

"May all of the shape-shifters, old and young, come to the Town Hall!"

 _Oh man! It's time!_ Cutie ran to the door and put on her red and green Christmas sweater on top of her white tank top, and she put on her boots. She put on these huge antlers called 'Starry Rune Antlers.'

She opened the door and closed it as she ran to the Town Hall. She shape-shifted into a penguin and slid down a hill on her way to the Town Hall.

She kept on sliding until she finally approached the Town Hall, and she finally shape-shifted back into her normal form as she walked into the crowd and looked up to the podium.

All of the other shape-shifters were engaging in their conversations when they were cut off by their leader. "May I have everyone's attention please?" The leader called off into the mic as everything went silent.

"Thank you." She replied.

"So, you guys are here today because there are 5 more days until Christmas!" She yelled happily, as the shape-shifters began to cheer and clap.

"Okay! So today we are going to decorate X-Fi and the Town Hall. And we also need to get the ice skating rink ready too. Is anybody willing to get the presents from the storage room in the Town Hall?"

"I am I am!" A blond shape-shifter with a santa hat called from a distance. It was Mega.

"Okay.. Mega, go get the gifts." The leader called out to him as he already ran up the steps and ran into the Town Hall.

"Anybody else?"

"Me." A random shape-shifter called out.

"Okay, go with Mega."

The shape-shifter ran after Mega.

"Well then guys... Let's get decorating!"

The shape-shifters ran to the center of the town and took the decorations out and started to decorate the town of X-Fi.

Lights after lights were put on buildings, and ornaments were put on the trees.

The Town Hall bell began to ring, sounding like a huge church bell.

The snow danced in the light wind as a cold breeze passed over in a normal winter day. The shape-shifters couldn't wait for Christmas to come, cause they have waited all year for the marvelous event.

Cutie grabbed holiday lights and shape-shifted into an eagle. She grabbed the lights in her talons and flew to a building and decorated the building with the lights she had.

She went back and forth to the box that held the lights and flew to each building that needed to be decorated, and she decorated them. Minutes passed and the box was finally empty.

Cutie landed on the ground and shape-shifted into her normal form again. She looked at the other shape-shifters. They were working really hard on decorating the town.

She walked on the snow and made a snowman and put a black top hat with a red scarf on it. It smiled endlessly.

A sight caught her eye as Mega and the other shape-shifter walked out of the Town Hall with a lot of gifts. A lot of gifts for everybody.

(wip)


End file.
